Paperback books tend to be significantly less expensive and more portable than bound, hardcover books. As a result, many libraries, classrooms, and private citizens purchase large collections of paperback books for use and sale. However, because paperbacks are so portable, the type of usage these paperbacks see often includes being dropped, bent, spilled-on, stuffed, crammed and damaged during their use. Since the covers and spine of a paperback book are just that, paper, such usage can quickly render it unsalable and unusable. The problems of paperback durability are further exacerbated in the case of libraries and classrooms by the multiple readings by multiple readers each book may have to undergo. The most popular titles are the ones most quickly worn-out.
Although libraries frequently provide their classrooms with protective plastic and paper covers, such covers must often be manually cut and fitted to the individual books. Many such covers are either too flexible to truly protect the covers, or too rigid, thus placing too much strain on a small portion of the covers and spine. In addition, almost all such covers are fixed to books by non-reversible means such as adhesive tape or glue, requiring the purchase of a cover for each individual book.
Accordingly, what is needed is a book cover that can be utilized with paperback books that effectively projects the books. The book cover should be simple, flexible and easy to use. The present invention addresses such a need.